Zahra Sassani
Zahra Sassani, self-described as the Baroness '''to her associates and as '''Alexandra Conquera to her friends, is a wealthy human socialite and assassin from the frontier world of Aite. Biography Heiress Borne of a wealthy family on Aite, Zahra is one of several children. Her family governed a small colony on the lawless planet, the ego of her parents demanding a feudal society. It wasn’t exactly a kingdom, but Carceron was undisputedly theirs, and the people who lived there respected that much. Their masters were benevolent and didn’t mind throwing money at the community’s problems. So what if they styled themselves as Barons and Lords, they did right by their people. Of course, though, being rich didn’t just cut it on this world. It was a dog eat dog society, after all. And so, even as she grew up, Zahra was always taught to fend for herself. Her tutors taught her many a thing; how to steal, how to lie, how to escape bonds, and how to kill. They taught her how to make money, and how to take it from others. And of course, they taught her how to talk, how to think, and how to act in front of different people. They weren’t training her to be an assassin or anything, but they were training her to survive. Murderess However, an assassin she became as she reached her eighteenth birthday. There were powers in play that conspired against her family, and the young woman would have none of that. They would rise to the top, they would come to own this world one day, and thus she went. All powerful people on Aite had a price on their head. Zahra herself had a nice little bounty on her since the day she was born. So did all of her sisters. She conjured up the character of a contract killer, simply named Moira, and spread the rumor that they were out for blood. Then, she donned a set of light armor, took up arms with an M-11 Suppressor and a 16 inch long Monomolecular Blade and went off to make her first kill. It was laughably easy, to her anyway, to sneak her way into her target’s abode and snuff them in the dark of night, leaving naught a trace behind. The next one was just as easy, as was the one after. Zahra was young, and her family had many rivals; she thought that this would be something of a cinch, to wipe out all the competition one by one. Unbeknownst to her, however, her antics were not going unnoticed. And so, it came to be that one day a trap was laid. Zahra proceeded about her kill as normal and was about to pull the trigger on her target when she found herself surrounded in a room that had suddenly become brightly lit. Between her Tactical Cloak and her training she still managed to kill three people before being beaten and bloodied to the ground, and subsequently unmasked. Huntress Now her family’s rivals knew that their foes were the ones slowly snuffing them out. But the Sassani family never formally sanctioned the strikes in the first place; they were not expecting a combined assault. But that is exactly what they got. Wanting to make Zahra watch her family be slaughtered before offing her, she was left alive for a modicum of time. Too long. Zahra had been tutored in escaping captivity, after all. She managed to safely elude her captors and immediately made a beeline to go save what was left of her crumbling family. However, to her knowledge, she was too late to save anyone. Sticking around would only get her killed, and there were still people on her list that needed silencing. So, Zahra went into hiding. Using the black market, she purchased a few more additions to her arsenal; an M-90 Indra, Proximity Mines, and an upgrade to her sword incorporating Omni-technology and giving her the option to flash forge an edge on the blade. Monomolecular blades were notoriously sharp, but could not pierce heavy armor; a superheated edge would change that. Zahra had planned to put these weapons to use in settling the debt built up by the murder of her family but soon found that acquiring her payment would be much harder than she had originally anticipated. And so, she left the planet, hopping from world to world, searching for fortune, adding to her family’s coffers and recruiting loyalists for the day when retribution would finally strike. Her circle is small, for now, but she strives to build it every day, to earn more followers. Still hunted by her family’s killers, Zahra goes by the alias “ Baroness” to her peons, though to those who she is ‘close’ with, she gives them the name “Alexandra Conquera” in introducing herself. In truth, no one has known her real name since she left her homeworld. Physical Description Armament Armor Combat Abilities * Energy Drain * Sabotage * Submission Net * Tactical Cloak Weaponry * M-11 Suppressor * M-90 Indra * Proximity Mines * Monomolecular Blade Campaigns * SURVIVE!!! Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Human Player Characters Category:Player Characters Category:SURVIVE!!! Category:Assassins Category:Halo's Characters Category:Socialites